Doug's Fan Club
Doug's Fan Club is the second part of the sixth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis After performing a magic trick, Doug becomes adored by a second-grader named Todd Bentley, who starts to follow Doug everywhere. Soon, Doug is embarrassed by all the attention Todd is giving him, and tells Todd to leave him alone, which upsets Todd and leaves Doug feeling guilty. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. As soon as I saw that ad for a magic book on the back of a Man-O-Steel Man comic, I knew it'll be the perfect thing to really impress my friends. Doug's imagination: Doug's friends are gathered in a circle to watch the magic acts from Doug, who is sitting in an armchair dressed as a genie. Doug decides to show them his "Disappear-O trick" and takes a card from his stack. He puts the card into his front shirt pocket, disappointing the others. But Doug tells them that he hasn't finished the trick. He says the magic words "Venni Viti Vicci" and disappears in thin air with just the card visible and suspended in the air, impressing the others. Doug is in the living room cutting out an ad for the comic book behind the comic book and imagines his act being performed in front of his friends. After he receives in the mail, he shows off his magic act in front of Chalky and Beebe at school, but they are less enthusiastic and just walk away, much to Doug's disappointment. Main Episode On Thursday, the backyard of the Funnie house has Judy's Pee-Wee Shakespeare class children rehearsing for The Tempest and Doug is seen walking through the yard reading the tricks off of his magic book. He feels upset that nobody wanted to watch him do his magic act, but when he finally does his trick in the living room, an eight-year-old boy named Todd Bentley, one of Judy's class children whom Judy sent inside the house due to his inept acting, is impressed by his magic act. So Doug shows Todd his magic tricks and the child starts coming over to Doug's house nearly every day. Doug is satisfied that he finally has someone to look up to him for a change and thinks that having him around is fun. The next day, Doug is seen reading magazines with Todd in the living room. Todd even becomes impressed of the decoration in Doug's room as the latter brings him inside. Todd discovers a box under the bed and Doug opens it to show him all the secret things Doug keeps, including the ketchup packet that he stepped on and inadvertently squirted the contents of onto Patti's hamburger from when he first met Patti. When the two begin to leave the room, Todd tells Doug how cool and neat he thinks Doug is. Outside of Bluffington School in the next morning, Doug is sitting on the bench with Skeeter and Chalky explaining the movie they are about to see when Todd shows up with a friend and talks about spending time with Doug in front of Doug's friends. Todd takes a card and impersonates a magician ("I am the great Dougini!"), prompting an embarrassed Doug to grab his friends with him to leave for class. Later, at the movie, which is titled Honey, I Microwaved The Dog, Doug and Skeeter meet up with Patti and Beebe, and offer to save them seats. Doug and Skeeter locate four adjacent empty seats, two of which they intend to save for Beebe and Patti. But before the girls enter the theater, Doug finds Todd and his younger brother Wesley (who constantly says, "Doug! Doug! Doug, Doug, Doug!") sitting by him at the movies, as Todd even goes as far to changing his name to Doug and dressing up as him. Wesley looks up to his older brother, just as Todd does to Doug, so he dresses like Doug as well. Even Wesley's toy pig is dressed like Doug. A disappointed Doug can only watch as Patti and Beebe leave to find other seats. Doug's imagination: At a magic show, Doug, nicknamed "The Great Dougini", is about to perform his latest magic act. He asks his assistants "Doug" and "Doug" (Todd and Wesley) to step inside a trunk, which the two comply to. As Doug quickly shuts the trunk, he laces it with chains and swallows the key. He also impales several swords through the trunk and places it inside a safe. As Doug says the magic words, the safe drops through a trap door and the two have vanished forever. He then realizes that the audience consists of clones of Todd and Wesley dressed in Doug's clothing, who chant, "Do it again". Doug lets out a scream in frustration. At the Honker Burger, Doug is sitting at the table with Skeeter, Patti, and Beebe, as well as Todd and Wesley. Todd continues to humiliate Doug once again in front of Doug's friends. Suddenly, Doug instantly berates Todd and sternly orders him to get away from him. Embarrassed, Todd yells at Wesley to get away from him. Wesley begins crying and runs away. Doug returns to the table with his friends, trying to downplay what just happened. During the stormy night, at the Funnie house while both Judy and Porkchop are working and painting the cardboard tree, Doug feels guilty about what he told Todd and it isn't long until he gets a call from the child's mother, Mrs. Bentley, who tells him that he ran away after she had lost him at the Honker Burger. Doug's imagination: At the Honker Burger, Doug has told Todd to get away from him. Todd, now greatly upset, emerges out of the restaurant and lets out a scream as he continues to run away, barely avoiding getting run over by an oncoming moving van. '' Doug spots Todd sitting in a tree outside his house, and goes outside to console him, eventually telling him there's "a time and a place" for imitating people, which he's good at. The final scenes of the episode feature Todd assuming the lead role of Prospero the magician in Judy's Pee-Wee Shakespeare class's rendition of The Tempest, performing much to the delight of Doug and his friends. Characters *Doug Funnie *Judy Funnie *Porkchop *Skeeter Valentine *Patti Mayonnaise *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Todd Bentley *Wesley Bentley *Mrs. Bentley Trivia *There is a flashback of the episode Doug Bags a Neematoad where Doug first meets Patti at the Honker Burger. The flashback is reanimated for this episode, and most of the lines from the scene are re-recorded. * When Doug is on his bed showing Todd his keepsake box, his shoes are off. After he finishes showing them, his shoes are on. *The magic trick Doug Funnie performs is different than the witchcraft Samantha Stephens (Elizabeth Montgomery) uses in front of her husband Darrin Stephens (Dick York and Dick Sargent), her mother Endora (Agnes Moorehead), her neighbors Gladys Kravitz (Alice Pearce and Sandra Gould) and Abner Kravitz (George Tobias), her Aunt Clara (Marion Lorne), and her husband's boss Larry Tate (David White) and his wife Louise Tate (Irene Vernon and Kasey Rogers) on ''Bewitched. It is also different than the genie powers Jeannie Nelson (Barbara Eden) uses in front of her master and husband Tony Nelson (Larry Hagman) and his friend Roger Healey (Bill Daily) on I Dream of Jeannie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light